The Chronicles of the Water Walker
by Readingandgames1995
Summary: Amelia 'Amy' Walker is a young girl who loves the water and the ocean because of her family's livelihood being entirely dependent on the ocean. An accident happens while out at sea, resulting in Amy's greatest wish coming true, bringing her to the Pokemon World thanks to a certain witch and her dogfather's entrance to the world. Rated M to be safe.


Amelia Walker: The Pokémon Adventure of the Water Walker

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon Universe or the specific variation that this story was inspired by and is being written in with permission by BloodyKitsune1997, who already used the main character of this story that I submitted for her to use as an OC in her story, Valkyrie Potter: Pokémon Journey. Thanks so much for allowing me to write a full story about my OC's journey! I make no money from this story beyond the enjoyment that I get from every reader who enjoys my work. With that said, enjoy the story!**_

This journey begins with the girl sleeping on the bed in the hotel room on vacation in the Caribbean. The 16 year old girl with long golden ankle length hair splayed out across the bed as she sleeps under the covers, ignoring the bright sunlight pouring through the white sheets covering the windows in the 2 room hotel with 2 beds per room. The sleeping girl yanks the thick dark blue bedsheets to hold them over her head, hiding completely under the covers as to hide from the sunlight and keep sleeping, until an older voice speaks out sinking through the heavy covers.

"Wake up, Amy! Today's the day we go out to sea on Daddy's fishing boat!"

Jolting awake, Amelia 'Amy' Walker, the youngest child and only daughter of the fishing and deep water treasure hunter duo of Andrew and Mary Walker, immediately throws off the covers shouting,

"I'm up! I'm up!" causing her older brothers, Travis and Carlos, to laugh as she goes from turtling under the covers to up and raring to charge right out and into the ocean, only for her to run right into a bulky muscled arm that picks her up by the back of her light blue nightie,

"Whoa there, little sis! Don't go running out in your pajamas now!" Travis states with a bellowing laugh. His tall, well-muscled frame and tanned skin rumbling with laughter, his blue eyes matching their mothers and his dark shoulder length hair copying their fathers, yet he is a full head taller than Andrew, whereas Carlos is a thinner, lean built older teen with their father's dark hair and dark brown eyes.

The door between the room where Amy and Carlos stayed opened and the mother of the family, Mary Walker, peeks her head into the room, "The sooner you get ready, the longer we can be on the waters…"

As she trails off, a blur of gold shoots into the bathroom to get ready for the day….the fateful day that would change the family of four forever….

-Line Break-

-half a day later, out on the ocean-

While having a lot of fun out on the beautiful ocean, watching fish swimming and diving under the water to swim with dolphins, the ocean suddenly decides to change, as a massive rainstorm suddenly comes out of nowhere. Within minutes, the seas go from calm and placid to sending huge waves of ferocious water smacking against the sides, tossing the small but sturdy ship around. Andrew, being well muscled like his son, helps out his two sons with the ropes and lines, having taught them how to handle them with their helping him out on his and Mary's treasure hunts. Amy, watching from the doorway to the captain's room where Mary struggles with the wheel, doesn't notice as a huge wave smacks into the other side of the ship, strong enough to almost capsize the ship, tilting it dangerously and knocking her off her feet. Amy lets out a scream as she grabs the door frame, before the ocean sweeps over the side and soaks her, the shockingly cold water for summer yanking her and the old, wooden door frame that splintered in her hands before yanking her clean off the ship and into the ocean, never to be seen again…

As soon as the storm came upon them, it ended, having taken what it desired, yet the family would eventually be reunited, for they would never stop searching until the day that the spirit of the ocean would reunite the family once again….

-Line break-

As soon as the shockingly cold water crashed over her and yanked her under, Amy felt her terror suddenly fade away, for even as she drifted down and her light blue eyes closed, she felt warmth in the warm waters, the light blue hues from the light pouring from above making the water sparkle beautifully as she wishes she could have a true adventure as she passes out from lack of oxygen….

Slowly stirring, Amelia wakes up slung in a wooden bed. As she slowly sits up, an unfamiliar voice speaks up, "Good. Y'er awake now. Glad t' see it."

Blinking rapidly, Amy looks over through her long golden hair as she glances at a tall dark skinned man standing in the doorway of the wooden house. Glancing at him, her blue eyes glance over him. The stranger stands at an large 7 feet tall at her estimate, his thick shoulders wider than she is tall, with long black dreadlocks and warm dark brown eyes wearing a wetsuit with a multipurpose belt and a red jacket that reaches to his mid chest, and a red hat with a symbol on the center. Clasped on his wrist is a strange device, as he introduces himself.

" 'm Brandon, Ranger Chief of the Pacifidlog town reservation. The oth'er rangers found you drifting, surrounded by the range's Pokémon well inside the perimeter of the range, which should have been impossible with all the protections we have here. So tell me, lassie, who are ye, and how did ye get 'ere?"

Amy blinks up at him, but before she could answer, the door opens and an irate female voice yells, "Brandon, you can't just interrogate the poor child!" As a very familiar woman with pink hair and a nurse outfit storms into the room, her angry glare causing the man twice her size to cower hilariously away from her anger as she continues to berate the Ranger.

"N-nurse…Joy…?" Amy states, her mind whirling, before a voice chimes, _**"Chansey!"**_

Causing Amy to look over at the third addition who had snuck into the room, a very iconic pink round blob with three ear like appendages on each side of its head with an egg in a pouch standing over her. Staring at the pink blob, "A…Pokémon…?" She breathes out before her head tilts backward, her mind unable to handle so many shocks at once as she passes out again.

-Time skip-

After having woken up a few days later, Amelia manages to get her story out as well as learning that she had somehow gone from 16 years old and with a confidence inducing body back into a young child. The Pokémon League, having heard about her story and the similarities to a similar one in Kanto, as well as how much she loved the ocean, since her family before her trip adored and lived off the ocean and she loves it just as much, had decided to allow her to join the children of the Rangers and chosen trainers to protect the Pacifidlog town reservation, the most exclusive deep ocean water Pokémon reservation in the world.

Located off the coast of Pacifidlog Island, the entire reservation is a bunch of wooden houses connected by wooden bridges and ropes, entirely supported by nature floating in the middle of the ocean, anchored into the ground by heavy duty chains and anchors, which sat directly above the largest coral reef and ocean-based water-type Pokémon breeding ground in the world. Due to this reef being, among other reasons, one of the only places in the world where the very rare Pokémon Corsola breeds due to the very warm waters being too warm for the Mareanie line's poison, as well as a safe place of extreme natural beauty and home to millions of water type Pokémon, the Pokémon League places an extreme restriction around the waters in between Pacifidlog Island and Slateport City. Only Pokémon Rangers who specialize in water type Pokémon and living amongst the ocean, the Rangers families who also live on the reservation, as well as the majority of the descendants of the People of the Water are the only people who live on the reservation full time. Even the equipment is very restricted; the families that live there have no electronics or technology beyond the necessary essentials, which means no televisions or methods of communication outside the reservation without Pokémon mail couriers. Only trainers who have undergone a very deep screening to ensure trustworthiness and personality checks to ensure the safety of the Pokémon and the preservation of the natural reef are even allowed to know about the reservation, as all trainers who end up in the nearby waters but do not need any medical attention, for themselves or their Pokémon, are turned away immediately by the Rangers or the Ace Trainers stationed as guards in the waters around the reservation and for miles around the route in exchange for their families being protected at the reservation.

After the League decides to allow her to stay at the reserve, Amelia grows up with the other children, having been taken in and adopted by the People of the Water and the other families. Her adoration of the ocean and the water as well as her kind, angelic personality causing many of them to cherish the young girl, who manages to make many friends with the other children. As the years go by, the children who reach 10 years old all make their decisions and leave to go fulfil their dreams, the vast majority of them deciding to become Pokémon Rangers like their parents and leaving to undergo Ranger training, with a fair few deciding to either become Water type trainers or contest stars with the rise of the Hoenn Region as being known as the center of Pokémon Contests, mainly due to the beauty and ease of winning contests with a beautiful water Pokémon. Due to the fact that many want to return after a journey around a region and help protect their reserve, a lot of those children that elect to not become a Ranger decide to go around the local Hoenn region, then come home to a celebratory homecoming upon the end of their journey with stories for the next generation to listen to.

Due to the very traditional lives that the families live, due to the People of the Waters influence on them as well as teaching their own traditions, each child receives an egg upon their ninth birthday, either from their parent's Pokémon or if they receive the trust of the Pokémon that live in the reservation, who then give them an egg to be raised. Each child is then to raise and care for the egg during the next year until they hatch, upon which they receive the hatched Pokémon as their first Pokémon, and whereupon meeting the Regional Professor, mainly Professor Birch, they would then receive a regional Starter as well.

Having lived in the village for the past 6 years, Amy is now 10 years old and is about to leave on her journey along with her special partner….


End file.
